


An Unexpected Line

by ChaoticWanderer



Series: Lines [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWanderer/pseuds/ChaoticWanderer
Summary: Some lines are meant to be crossed or Megatron has an idea.A bit of porn with a touch of fluff that might progress into a full fledged idea if the plot bunnies will stampede in one direction for me.  Labeled as a one shot, but could spawn more so until then enjoy this humble offering.





	

Megatron stared at the datapad, the glyphs detailing the latest report on recent arrivals and their possible placement in their newly growing society had all but blurred together as anything but what was written flitted through his processor. A quick glance over at his companion had a bad idea firmly taking over all his thoughts. He tossed the pad down onto the desk and he shot a grin when the other mech turned his helm towards him.

“Optimus, we have an hour before the twins will be returned to us and I find myself with excess charge coursing through my circuits - I don’t suppose you would help a mech out, would you?”

That earned a raised optic ridge, make that two and he nearly laughed aloud at the surprise on the other’s face.

“What?” Prime finally managed to sputter out.

“We share a berth - we are raising a set of sparklings together - might as well frag each other when the need arises.”

“You are serious?”

“Why are you so surprised? Or am I not your type?”

“No! I mean -”

“Oh. You’re afraid once you have a taste you won’t be able to stay away.”

His smirk grew as Prime’s optics narrowed.

“Hardly. I just did not expect you to want more intimacy between us.”

He rolled his optics at that comment. “We’ve shared sparks and recharge together on a nightly basis. Honestly, I expected you to be in the same shape or are you sneaking out to meet with someone when you are supposed to be on duty?”

Optimus snorted in amusement. “The Matrix provides a few benefits and one of them is it moderates my charge so I can remain focused.”

“Hmm. Does that mean you can’t perform?”

The other mech leaned back with a grin on his face. “That is such a blatant attempt at getting a rise out of me, literally, that I want to laugh.”

It was his turn to narrow his optics at Prime. “Yes or no? Self-service, while efficient, is not as satisfying.”

“Fine, but I get to choose.”

“Done. What is your preference?”

“Berth and I’m riding your spike.”

So he wanted to be in charge, well, Megatron could work with that. He followed Optimus back into their berthroom and could only hope that the mech he was with now shared some of the same desires as Orion had. He knew Optimus wasn’t Orion, not anymore, but he found that he had developed a respect and admiration for Prime that was his alone and he knew that if he wanted a repeat performance sometime in the future than he had better do this right. With that thought at the front of his processor, he placed a servo on one wide shoulder plate and gently tugged Optimus to face him. Prime’s optics searched his for a moment.

“I am not him.”

He ex-vented a huff. “Trust me I know that and have for quite some time. Do you find it hard to believe that I have grown rather fond of you, Optimus?”

“I suppose I do.”

“I’ll have to show you then.”

He planted his aft on the edge of the berth and pulled Prime into the space between his legs. Pushing backwards, he moved until he could sprawl onto his back. Optimus followed him onto the berth and he reached up until he could pull the other’s helm down toward his own. Their lips met somewhere in the neutral space between them. A tentative touch at first, but the warmth and electricity between them quickly escalated until he found his mouth being plundered by Optimus. With a groan, he fell back all the way and let the other mech chase his mouth down. Their limbs tangled together as Prime moved across his frame. His position underneath allowed him the freedom to allow his servos to wander across the red chassis above him, tweaking cables and finding transformer seams, each and every noise he pulled from the other mech felt like a victory on their battlefield. Cool air swirled around his spike before he had even realized his panel had retracted and it had sprung free. Optimus must have heard it though as blunt digits grazed along the underside drawing a growl from him as electricity surged through his system at that gentle touch.

“Well, I can see that you do have a bit of a problem with excess charge.”

The distinctive sound of a plate retracting had Megatron shifting one hand down to investigate the state of his partner’s array. The slide of lubricant on his fingers as they traced the rim of Optimus’ valve brought groans from both of them. He had barely started a full exploration when Optimus brushed his hand out of the way and rose up on his knees over his pelvic region. His hands gripped Prime’s hips just before he felt the first tight ring of calipers encompass his spike. An incoherent moan fell from his lips and he tipped his helm forward to watch as Prime slowly sank down onto him.

“Best - idea - ever,” he grunted out as he tried to keep his system from overloading on the spot.

A soft laugh from Optimus was all the warning he got before the mech truly began to ride him. The red and blue mech showed no mercy as he sped up and then slowed down drawing out Prime’s pleasure even as it tortured him to be at the other’s mercy.

“Show me,” he ground out as he came to rest on Megatron’s spike.

He knew what Prime meant and retracted his chest plates without a qualm and the glow of his spark brought an unearthly beauty to Optimus’ face. A moment later and the glow of the Matrix and another spark brought the illumination of the room up several notches before Prime leaned over and the coronas of the two sparks crashed together as best as they could with the ancient device between them. He hid nothing from that contact and let Prime feel just how content he was with the way his life had turned out and his regard for the other mech. 

Pleasure coursed through him both from his spark and from his spike, his hips surged upward in a desperate thrust, and he roared as electricity coursed through his systems and the inevitable overload finally overcame him. He heard a similar sound come from above him as the valve that gripped his spike tightened and his charge leapt to his partner and triggered Prime’s overload as well. 

The loud thrum of fans working to cool overheated components filled the room as they fell away from each other with a crash. It was nice to see that Optimus was just as uncoordinated as he was right now and he shuttered his optics as he relaxed in the moment. His optics brightened as he brought them back online and let his helm drop to the side so he could stare at his partner. Prime appeared to be recovering even slower than he had, as he seemed to be in the process of rebooting. The bright blue optics were dim a few moments before they finally brightened and the mech groaned. 

“Knocked you offline, huh?” he asked and felt rather smug at that thought.

“No comment,” was the static filled answer he got.

He gave a rumbling laugh and climbed over Prime in order to gain his pedes. He offered a servo to the other mech and helped him off the berth before leading them into the oversized wash racks attached to their quarters. One of the few luxuries that Optimus had agreed to, after all, the size of their frames limited what they could both fit in, and the twins were easier to clean when there was two of them working together. 

“We’ll have just enough time to make ourselves presentable before the twins return from their excursion.”

The red and blue truck former merely nodded and moved under the nearest nozzle and turned the solvent on. Megatron picked up the brush that sat on a nearby shelf and began scrubbing his partner down. A contented ex-vent came from Optimus and he worked that much harder cleaning the other mech. Once he was finished, he turned the brush toward his own frame but an open servo entered his field of vision and he surrendered it to Prime. 

A contented sigh escaped him as his helm drooped towards his chest while the brush worked its magic across his frame. He lifted his head and caught Optimus’ gaze with his own.

“Thank you.”

Prime chuffed a soft laugh. “Maybe I should be thanking you, apparently I needed a hard reboot more than I realized. And fuel. I seemed to have burned through a bit of it during our session.”

Megatron gave him a genuine smile. “I think we can easily fix that, it’s nearly time for the twins to get their snack as you put it and should you find yourself in the same sort of position I was, I’ll be happy to help you out.”

“Out of the kindness of your spark, right?” Optimus asked even as he fought to keep a smile off of his face.

“You wound me, Prime,” Megatron said with a laugh. “Now let’s go get our sparklings and some fuel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes I may have missed. 
> 
> Happy New Year! :)


End file.
